


zwei puzzlestücke

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sirius versucht nur, der stickigen Hitze des Schlafsaals zu entfliehen, dass er Remus dabei findet, hat er nicht erwartet.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	zwei puzzlestücke

**Author's Note:**

> ich weiß nicht, was ein "wolfstar" ist, aber das hier entstand für jemensch, der otp-fluff verdient hatte
> 
> _When you search for my hands and entwine your fingers with mine, all I can think about is how we fit together like two puzzle pieces._   
>  [happily ever after](https://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=61018#t61018)
> 
> _Kurz vor den Sommerferien ist es in den Schlafsälen so unerträglich warm, dass es kaum jemanden gibt, der sich nicht hin und wieder nachts nach draußen schleicht ... Aber mir ihm/ihr hätte er/sie hier nun wirklich nicht gerechnet._   
>  [guns in the summertime (reloaded)](https://tahitianmoon.livejournal.com/14097.html?thread=142353#t142353)

Es ist heiß. Es ist widerlich und grausam heiß.

Sirius wirft die Decke vom Bett und sich auf den Bauch; das Kissen noch ein drittes und viertes Mal wenden, wird ihm auch nichts bringen, weil es so und so schon durchgeschwitzt und warm ist. Er atmet heftig.

Er will sich nicht beschweren, nein wirklich nicht. (Okay, gut, vielleicht ja doch.) Aber wer auch immer auf die Idee kam, die Wohnquartiere Gryffindors in das oberste Zimmer des höchsten Turms des viel zu weit oben gelegenen Schlosses zu stecken, dem hätte Sirius ein paar Takte zu sagen. Mit seinen Fäusten.

Mit einem angestrengten Stöhnen setzt Sirius sich auf und schiebt sich die langen, schweißfeuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht. (Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hat er seinen Haargummi im Bett verloren und weil es sein letzter gewesen ist, kann er die Flut an Hitze stauenden Haaren die Nacht über nicht zusammenbinden. Es ist schrecklich.)

Vorsichtig, um die seligen Geister, die im Gegensatz zu ihm Schlaf gefunden haben, nicht aufzuwecken, setzt er seine Füße auf den Steinboden (der aber auch wirklich kälter sein könnte!) und schleicht nur in einer kurzen Hose, die er sich hastig übergezogen hat, zur Tür.

Genauso leise, wie er den Schlafsaal verlassen hat, durchquert Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlüpft durch das Portaitloch der fetten Dame (ohne auf ihr Gezeter zu achten, weil er sowieso weiß, dass sie sich nur darüber beschwert, um diese Uhrzeit belästigt zu werden. – Er ist zu oft nachts herumgeschlichen, um nicht zu wissen, wie sich welcher Teil des Schlosses wann wie verhalten wird. Und wenn er doch mal nicht weiterweiß, kann er James immer noch die Karte des Rumtreibers stehlen und nachsehen.)

Die Korridore und Treppenaufgänge sind viel kühler, als der Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler es so kurz vor den Sommerferien je sein wird. (Sie sind alle groß und hocken so unglaublich nah aufeinander; natürlich kann es da nicht frühlingshafte zwanzig Grad haben, aber sie sind Zauberer; sollten sie nicht in der Lage sein, einen Zauber zu sprechen, der den tropischen Regenwald aus ihrem Zimmer verbannt? – Das sollte wahrlich nicht zu viel verlangt sein, oder?)

Sirius nähert sich einem der Geheimgänge, die nur der Rumtreiberkarte und den Inhabern eben jener bekannt sein dürfte: Es ist das Bild der Lady Sanguine, das im Erdgeschoss gleich hinter einer großen Statue von Vlad Dracul hängt, sodass die meisten noch nicht einmal bemerken, dass es existiert. (Es gibt kein Passwort, man muss sich nur ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten. – Sirius hat nie so ganz verstanden warum, aber Lady Sanguine kann ihr Bild nicht verlassen und kein anderer kann es betreten, sodass sie ganz allein herumhängt. – Und der Tunnel gleich hinter ihr führt direkt an den Rand von Hogsmeade. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie ihn so spät erst entdeckt haben.)

Tief vornübergebeugt, die Schultern und den Kopf eingezogen, schleicht Sirius durch den Gang und irgendwann hinaus ins Freie. Die frische Luft trifft ihn unerwartet und erzeugt eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen und seinem Rücken, sodass er für einen Moment denkt, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, ein Shirt mitzunehmen oder ein Hemd, um es sich überzuwerfen. (Aber das ergibt ja auch keinen Sinn; er flieht schließlich vor der Hitze. Da kann ein bisschen Kälte ja nicht schaden, oder?)

Er geht in Richtung Heulender Hütte, weil er denkt, dass die Gefahr, dort von irgendjemandem erwischt zu werden, wahrscheinlich am geringsten ist. (Und er mag es dort. Obwohl er ein paar Mal fast zerfleischt wurde. Und obwohl er sich eine Zeit lang wegen Schniefelus dort nicht sehr wohl gefühlt hat. – Bei Nacht und allein ist doch irgendwie alles anders, oder?)

Nur irgendwie ist er nicht allein, als er an der Hütte ankommt.

»Ich weiß ja, dass es bei der Hitze kaum einen Menschen gibt, der sich nicht mal nach draußen rettet«, sagt Sirius, als er sich neben Remus setzt, »aber mit Dir hätte ich am allerwenigsten gerechnet.«

Er hört Remus leise eine Mischung aus Grunzen und Lachen von sich geben, begleitet von dem leisen, einzigartigen Reißen, das nur erklingt, wenn man mit seiner Haut an einer glatten Oberfläche kleben bleibt und sich davon befreien muss, als Remus sich ihm ein wenig zuwendet.

Es folgt Stille.

Zusammen waren sie immer schon gut im Schweigen. (Aber wenn Sirius ganz ehrlich ist, dann gibt es nichts, worin er und Remus nicht gut sind, solange sie es gemeinsam tun. – Natürlich gibt es diese Momente auch mit James. Diese Momente, in denen sie beide nicht sprechen, sondern konzentriert arbeiten, oder viel zu müde sind, oder durch sonst irgendetwas abgelenkt werden und sie somit davon abhält, zu reden. – Mit Remus ist das anders. Mit Remus ist es wohlig, Schweigen ist heimelig. Mit ihm kann Sirius dasitzen und in die Nacht starren und kein Wort sagen, bis der Morgen anbricht.)

Geistesabwesend reibt Remus über seine Beine, ein Seufzen nicht weit entfernt von seinen Lippen.

(Sirius will einen abschätzigen Kommentar darüber machen, dass Remus selbst in den wärmsten Sommernächten schweinekalt sein kann – bis sein Blick nach oben fällt und er die fast volle Mondscheibe wahrnimmt, die bedrohlich unauffällig über ihren Köpfen hängt. Er hat ganz vergessen, dass es bald wieder soweit ist; dass Remus' Beine und Arme und Kopf bereits ziehen und schmerzen und prinzipiell einfach nur weh tun; er hat es ganz vergessen. Und er fühlt sich schlecht dafür.)

Langsam und vorsichtig, um Remus nicht zu erschrecken, legt er seine Hand knapp unter die mausbraunen, kurzen Haare auf seinen Nacken, und beginnt bedächtig, gegen die Verspannungen in seinen Muskeln anzukämpfen.

(Vielleicht wäre ihm aufgefallen, wie schrecklich intim das Ganze ist, wenn Remus sich nicht automatisch der vertrauten Hand entgegengelehnt hätte, als wäre er ein Hund, der träge hinter den Ohren gekrault wird. Aber vielleicht hätte es ihn auch gar nicht gestört, selbst wenn es ihm aufgefallen wäre.)

Wieder schweigen sie. (Bis auf die leisen Geräusche, die Remus von sich gibt, und die klingen, als wolle er vor Wohlsein knurren.)

Es wird immer später, aber kälter wird es nicht. (Es ist kurz vor den Sommerferien, natürlich wird es nicht kälter; selbst nachts um vier nicht. Da bahnt sich schließlich schon der neue Tag an; und mit dem Sonnenlicht auch neue Hitze. Der Sommer schreit nach Regen.)

Sirius' Hand wird ruhiger, Remus' Atem auch. Er hat sich ganz entspannt an Sirius' Schulter gelehnt und den Kopf so zur Seite gelehnt, dass er es am nächsten Tag noch spüren wird. (Aber Sirius soll das recht sein; solange er nur nicht weggeht. Irgendwie ist das grade ja doch mehr als in Ordnung.)

Und irgendwann rutscht Sirius' Hand einfach nach unten, weil er nicht mehr daran denkt, sie oben zu halten. (Aber auch das ist okay, weil Remus nach ihr greift und seine Finger mit Sirius' verschlingt, als wäre es ganz normal. Und irgendwie ist es das ja auch.)

»Irgendwann müssen wir zurück«, sagt Sirius schließlich leise, als die Sonne am Horizont ihre Finger auf die Erde legt. Aber Remus brummt nur schläfrig und streicht träge mit seinem Daumen über Sirius' Handrücken.

Und vielleicht müssen sie ja doch nicht zurück. Vielleicht bleiben sie einfach hier, bis der Schlafsaal leer ist und keiner sie sieht, wenn sie zurückschleichen und sich in der Mittagssonne hinlegen, um zu schlafen.

Solange Remus seine Hand hält, als wären sie zwei Puzzlestücke, die perfekt ineinanderpassen, ist doch sowieso alles egal, oder nicht?


End file.
